


Jealous Ex-girlfriend

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Famous, Friendship, Love, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shot Story with your relationship with Ashton Irwin and his ex girlfriend Gemma Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Ex-girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Gemma Styles and if Ashton is with her I'm happy for them both. 
> 
> Enjoy. Feedback is welcome :)

Being together with Ashton was almost always amazing, the only time it was bad was when his psycho ex was there too. It wasn't your choice. But her being Harry Styles big sister and Ashton being best friends with Harry did that you often were in the same room all of you.

 

Ashton and Gemma had never been in a real relationship, but more friends with benefits, so imagine the drama when you showed up and took Ashton away.

 

You had always known Ashton but never been close with him. One day when 5SOS had a break he had returned to Australia and you had partied together and found out that there was chemistry between you two, you started talking and started hanging out, soon you met his family and he met yours.

 

One day before he was going back on tour you were out eating together not talking about him going away because you didn't know where you stood with each other were you together or not. But when you stood in front of your door he looked at you and asked you if you would mind if he kissed you and from that kiss you were together. When you visited them on tour it was always a dream, the boys had become your best friends and you always had a laugh together.

 

The only one you had trouble with was Gemma Styles, she didn't like you and didn't care that you were with Ashton. She flirted with him and tried everything in her power to make sure you did not feel welcome in their circle. Ashton never stood up for you and it seemed like he was afraid of her. You were fine friends with Harry, him being lovely, caring and always so sweet.

 

The fact that Ashton never said anything to her, always hurt your feelings, but you didn't say anything to him because you knew about their relationship and you knew that it must be hard seeing you ex with a new lady, so you understood that Gemma was sad and hurt, but it still hurt. When Gemma was there she was in focus and everybody loved her. She was a sweet girl, but you needed to know that Ashton would pick you over her.

You hoped he would, but one day when you and Ashton was cuddling Gemma walked in with Harry and said

_"Can't you quite being a couple some of us get sick seeing you together."_

As soon as she had said that Ashton let you go.

_"We can cuddle later then."_ You said mad and walked away hurt that he cared was she said the boys didn't have any problems with you cuddling.

_"Babe wait, you didn't have to go."_ Ashton yelled after you.

_"Yes I did. She doesn't like me and I have tried everything. Every time we are near each other she has to say something. I know she is hurt because you returned with a girlfriend, but why isn't she mad at you then? It is only me she gets mad at."_

You said back you couldn't take it anymore you were done getting hurt every time she was near.

_"I love you ashton, but I can't do this anymore. I'm sick and tired of you never standing up for me when she says something."_ The tears started rolling down you cheeks.

_"Honey, please don't do this. I love you and only you. She is hurt by our relationship but I would always pick you over her, you know that."_

_"I know ashton, but when she is there you are next to her and talking with her like I'm not there. It seems like your words have no meaning when she is there, my heart can't take it anymore. I hear your words but you action says otherwise. It seems like you will always choose her over me."_

And with that you turn away done waiting, done crying over him and done fighting for his attention. He yelled you name but you kept walking.

 

You walked and walked, putting your phone on silent and trying to focus on getting you heart ready to leaving him when you returned to the room.

You found a lake and sat down looking at the water for a while. After a while you looked at your phone. 30 missed calls from Ashton. You wanted to call him back, but instead you called Luke.

_"Y/N? Is that you? Where are you?"_ You could hear the panic in his voice.

_"I'm not sure. I just walked until I could walk anymore. Now I'm looking at a lake and giving my heart a break."_

_"Are you okay? Ashton doesn't wanna tell us what happened; he just ran in to our dressing room and said you were gone."_ He didn't even have the balls to tell his band members that Gemma had once again come between you.

_"I only have one thing to say. Gemma. She got sick because we cuddled and told us to stop. He moved away and I walked out of the room. He didn't deny not picking her side."_

I could hear him sigh. He knew it was true, he had seen it a million times too, Ashton moving away when Gemma made a comment, Ashton being by Gemma’s side as soon as she was in the room.

 

_"Y/N, you know he loves you so deeply, but he loves her too. They have so much history and he is best friends with her brother. He is afraid of losing both of them."_

" _I know that Luke, but I'm afraid of losing him to her. He loves her so much and_ _she_ _is so often with you on tour. What if he realises that he is in love with her and not me?"_ No answer. That wasn't good.

_"I'll never, ever choose her over you. I'm in love with you and today I thought I had lost you. I started yelling at everyone, Gemma included. I was so afraid that I had lost my one and only. I_ _’_ _ll talk to her, because she has to understand that you are my girlfriend today, I wanna be with you, but please don_ _’_ _t make me choose. She never was my girlfriend; you mean so much to me. My family love you, the boys love you, and the fans love you. And I, I love you. I'm gonna show you every day just how much I love you if that what it takes to get you back."_

You hadn't realised that Ashton had heard me talking to Luke, before he started talking, you could hear that he had cried and that he was upset. You started crying yourself and couldn't answer so you hung up. You couldn't talk with him over the phone you had to think about all of this.

 

You thought about it; About his words, about his tear-stained voice. You received a text from him, and smiled because of his screen-name my favourite Aussie pal❤x100000000000.

He had saved his number under the name the night you danced for the first time. Before that his name was Ashton (band Geek) the name brought back so many amazing memories.

You read the text.

 

_"Please come back Y/N, don't leave me like this. I can't be without you. Please don't do this. Give me the chance to show you just how much I love you and wanna be with you."_

You received one more.

_"I have to be on stage in 30 minutes I really wanna know where we stand before that. Please answer babe."_

You started running knowing what you wanted.

 

You wanted him and you had to make it before the time was up, when you reached the building you could see that the fans was getting inside. You had to hurry up and the easiest way was going to the front. You saw a bodyguard you knew and yelled his name. He saw you and got you inside. You ran and when you saw him you called his name, he saw you and when you reached each other you said

_”_ _I_ _’_ _ll never leave you Ashton. You have my heart forever and always._ _”_

_"You have my heart forever too baby."_ You kissed him and he kissed back.

" _Tonight we have to do something special, have a date like we used too."_ He said. You couldn't stop smiling.

" _It's a date boo."_

_"One last kiss and then I have to go. I have a couple of fans wanting me to play my drums for them."_

_“_ _Go then babe, have a great show. I love you._ _”_

_“_ _Love you too honey._ _”_

You watched him perform, but every now and then he would look at you and smile, you felt the butterflies every time.


End file.
